1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved electronic device security system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a method, system, and computer usable program code to disable an electronic device upon theft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there is an ever increasing need to provide security for electronic devices against the unauthorized removal or theft of these electronic devices. The high cost and portability of such electronic devices results in the higher risk of theft. Electronic devices, such as, for example, laptop computers, stereos, and televisions, are a frequent target for theft from homes, offices, stores, college dorm rooms, and libraries. Some electronic devices, such as projectors, are even more at risk of theft because projectors are frequently left unattended in conference rooms.
In addition, security is required to prevent the theft of data contained on electronic devices, such as personal and laptop computers. Theft of the computer itself sometimes is not as great a loss as the data contained therein. The data may be of such significance as to warrant extreme measures in protecting it. As a result, deterrence of and protection from theft of computer data is of paramount importance to all who use computer systems as well.
Accordingly, a number of methods have been developed for guarding against the unauthorized removal of electronic equipment and the data contained therein. One such method of protection is anchoring the electronic device to a desktop, or other immovable object, with a locking cable mechanism. While this method provides a physical deterrent to theft, the cable can be cut and the electronic device removed with the cable system lock still attached to the electronic device. Since the electronic device can still operate, the electronic device is still of value to the thief.
Another method is the use of a key lock switch on the front panel of a computer itself to protect the data contained therein. However, a determined thief can bypass the computer disable key lock switch. Encoding data may be another method of safeguarding computer records but requires extra enciphering and deciphering programs which increase access decoding and storage encoding time when a user wants to work with the data.
Another method of protection includes the attachment of non-removable tags to the electronic devices. This method requires the use of sensing devices that are responsive to the non-removable tags. These tag sensing devices are located at exits from the premises where the electronic devices are located. However, these tag sensing devices are rather expensive. Consequently, this method is generally not very feasible, especially when multiple exit points exist.
Another method of theft protection includes sensing a current loop coupled to the protected electrical device. This method includes a plurality of electronic tethers which are connected to individual pieces of protected equipment by way of connectors which in turn are bonded to the surface of the protected equipment. Each tether includes a pair of conductors which are connected together to form a closed current loop via a series of resistor and conductive foil, which is adhesively bonded to the outside of the equipment. However, it is conceivable that a thief may carefully remove the current loop without detection.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a method, system, and computer useable program code for disabling electrical devices upon theft and ensuring that the data contained within the stolen electronic devices cannot be retrieved by unauthorized persons.